Third Aisle on the Right
by Pixieblade
Summary: I blame lawless523 for this housewares section PWP. NSFW!


**Third Aisle on the Right**

85/MA

AN: I blame lawless523 for this houseware's section PWP.

Hakkai was bending over sweeping dust into the pan when Gojyo walked in. _Nothing like seeing such a lovely sight first thing in the evening_, he thought wolfishly as he watched the brunette. Long pale legs were bent slightly at the knee, the dark forest green shorts barely stopping mid thigh as his roommate bent over again, his black apron speckled grey and white from his cleaning foray. Glancing around the room his eyes alighted on the couch.

"Um…'Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Do I even want to know what these are for?"

Gojyo held up the plastic bag with an almost ashamed look on his handsome face. At Hakkai's raised eyebrow he peered into the yellow and orange bag and started listing off items:

"One can of Super Lube, the kind that says, 'Multi-purpose lubricant with Teflon(r), a Zircon studsensor(tm), and a carton of 'Fill 'm Good' drywall plugs."

Hakkai blinked confusedly for a moment, "Those are for fixing up the cracks in the bedroom. Why?"

Gojyo snickered like a three year old as he handed over the container. "Nothin'. Never mind, forget I said anything."

"You're acting very strangely today, why don't you go take a nap until dinner? I'll finish up in here."

Running a hand through his hair he bit the inside of his lip to keep from mentioning just how _wrong_ those items sounded when taken out of context. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Wake me up when you need help setting the table."

"Of course, thank you, Gojyo." His friend said pleasantly.

XXXXXXX

An hour later Gojyo woke with a pressing feeling that something was horribly, horribly wrong. Listening to the creaks of the house with his eyes closed he couldn't tell what it was that had woken him. Opening them didn't help.

"What the hell?" he sputtered, twisting his head back and forth on the pillow.

"Shh…" Hakkai whispered, and damn it if he hadn't known the sneaky bastard was planning something from the easy way he let him off earlier.

"Hakkai? Why the hell can't I see anything?" he groaned as something cold and hard ran across his stomach and thighs. It was only then that he realized it. "And why the hell am I naked!"

"Now, now, you seemed so interested in the repairs I was going to be performing; I thought I'd get you to help me out."

Not liking the way that low voice oozed over his navel he tried to squirm away from his friend. "Yeah right, what the hell are you thinking you sneaky bastard?"

"I'm thinking I don't need a 'studsensor' in our home and that there are much better things to 'fill 'm good' with hard plastic plugs then drywall cracks. That and I don't think Teflon is an appropriate lubricant for this particular 'home improvement', even if it is 'super'. Wouldn't you agree?"

Something cold and wet dribbled between Gojyo's thighs as Hakkai shifted on top of him.

"F…_fuck_!" he shuddered as slippery fingers slid over his tightening balls and around to rub over his tight hole. "You are one sick mother fucker, you know that?" he groaned, writhing under the weight of the other man as that digit wriggled its way inside him, deft motions touching off sparks of pleasure as he clutched at it desperately.

"Why the…blind fold though?" he panted against Hakkai's shoulder.

"Oh, that's not a blind fold, those are protective goggles. Safety first you know."

"You.._ah!_ God's yeah, I'm ready, come on 'Kai!"

"Impatient." Hakkai murmured huskily, removing his fingers and slicking his cock. He leaned down and kissed Gojyo heatedly, running his tongue along the seam of his lips before lightly sucking the bottom one into his mouth as he thrust in hard.

Gojyo rocked his hips up to meet the forceful thrusts of his lover panting. It wasn't often that Hakkai was in such a playful mood and he was damn sure going to enjoy this spark of creativity while it lasted. Head lulling to the side he suddenly arched his back when cool, slick fingers took hold of his neglected weeping member and steadily jerked him off.

He moaned when Hakkai speared his tongue into his mouth once more, tangling with it as surely as their legs were. "Kai," he shuddered, "Close…so _close_…."

Smiling against Gojyo's mouth, Hakkai pistoned his hips hard as he bit down on Gojyo's bottom lip, hitting his prostrate unerringly and forcing his orgasm to rip through him. The resulting vice-like clutch on Hakkai's own member fierce as he came shortly afterwards. Their impromptu lovemaking was short lived, but intense on a level they didn't normally go after, but he couldn't help but relish it when the mood overtook them.

"What is with you and taking things so literally?" Gojyo's hoarse voice asked from beneath his listless sprawl.

"Beg pardon?"

"You can't ever just come out and say 'let's have mind blowing kinky-assed sex', can you?"

"Gojyo…" Hakkai warned, the crass commentary making him frown slightly.

"What?"

"You're right."

"I'm what? What, huh?" the red head asked bemusedly.

"You're right. Next time I'll just tell you I want to tie you up and fuck your brains out, how's that?" he asked in all seriousness, levering himself up from the still sweaty chest.

"Um…never mind. I think I might have a heart attack if you ever came out and said it like that." He back peddled quickly.

"No, I think you are absolutely correct, Gojyo."

"But…" he floundered, slightly terrified by the open leer on Hakkai's face and a lot turned on.

"No, no, I really should thank you for setting me straight about this. Here I'd normally say something like, 'there's always another hole I should patch', but since you were so kind to explain to me, I think I'll go with the more obvious, 'I think I'm going to make you suck me off now.' Is that better, Gojyo?" he asked breathily, voice low and skittering across Gojyo's lips as he slowly pulled out and started crawling up his chest.

"Oh God…" Gojyo moaned

"I'm afraid he can't help you now, love. It's kotodama after all and you asked for this."

Gojyo shivered from his hair to his toes, his cock taking renewed interest in their little word game. "I guess I should take responsibility then for my words, huh?"

Hakkai smiled brightly, kissing him as he settled by his head. "I very wise decision, Gojyo."

"Fast learner, eh?"

"We'll see."

He chuckled as Hakkai nudged his lips with the head. He'd prove just how good a student he was if it took all night.

~Fin.


End file.
